Only A Mistake
by willshakespeare-immortalbard
Summary: The contents of Palamedes' and Flamel's argument from the Sorceress. Please read/review!


**A/N—It says in **_**The Sorceress**_** that the twins knew that they had walked in on an argument. It's obvious what Palamedes and Flamel were arguing about, but I decided to write about what they said exactly. This is my take on it. **

**I don't own Flamel—Michael Scott does. I make no money.**

**Please rate and review! **

**Only A Mistake**

"Oh!" Shakespeare gave a cry. He snatched up the burning pan and, casting a nervous glance at Flamel and Palamedes, hurried outside, pulling the door closed behind him, leaving the two men alone.

"Take us away from here," Flamel snapped. "Now. I won't stay here with him. Take us elsewhere."

"And where, Alchemyst," Palamedes rumbled, "do you propose I take you?"

"Anywhere!"

"That I cannot do. Dee is on your tail. He will have followed us. The escape route will lead you further from anywhere you could possibly wish to go, and closer to Dee then you certainly _dare_ go. Even if escape were possible, Alchemyst, I would not take you elsewhere." The knight looked coldly at Flamel. After a pause, he said, "He has spent centuries repenting."

In the quiet that followed his statement, they could hear low voices outside.

Finally, Flamel said stiffly, "Repentance does not erase the crime."

Palamedes' aura flared as his voice rose, and the spicy scent of cloves filled the metal shack. "There was no crime, Alchemyst, only a mistake."

"His actions were treacherous!" Flamel protested loudly.

"He is guilty only of folly. He was a young boy, ambitious, and more than a little displeased with the lot you have given him."

"It was not injustice," Flamel cried defensively, his mint green aura flickering about him.

"Did you expect him to stay and sweep your floors?" the knight retorted.

"Because of him Perenelle nearly died."

"His actions cost him his son." Palamedes glared at Flamel, and his brown eyes turned hard. "He has suffered more than his mistake was ever worth. I will not allow you to cause him to suffer more."

The Alchemyst scoffed. "You will not allow—"

"This is my establishment, Flamel. I am in charge here."

"In charge of _what_, precisely? My murder, compliments of Mr. Shakespeare?"

"You hold your tongue!" Palamedes roared, his deep voice reverberating in the small kitchen. "He would do no such thing—he is better than that!"

"He is entirely capable of doing such a thing!" Flamel countered. "He has betrayed me: he has already sunk, and would not hesitate to sink lower. What else is he capable of?"

"Wishing to do better."

"Wishing and doing are entirely different things."

"At least he wishes to do better, Alchemyst. That is something that you have never done."

Flamel moved his mouth in an attempt to find a retort, but none came.

Palamedes continued. "He has regretted his actions for years, and has tried countless times to amend them."

"His actions are irreparable."

"No, you are stubborn."

"At least I am not a traitor!"

Palamedes slammed his huge fist on the table. "You will drop this, Flamel! You will be civil, understood? Will is my friend, and you will treat him as such. I will not let you act in the manner."

"Then take us elsewhere!" Flamel asserted. "It would leave you in peace. It would—"

"It would leave Will to Dee's mercy. No, Alchemyst, I'll not leave Will alone to face the punishment intended for you. We stay."

"For what?" Flamel cried in frustration, balling his hands into fists that crackled with green energy. "To be crushed by imminent forces far superior to us?"

The knight crossed his arms, and leaned against the counter. "To recover. You are exhausted. The twins are nearly spent. Between the three of you there is barely enough power to charge a leygate of far smaller capacities than the one at Stonehenge. You need rest, and food."

Flamel lifted his chin in defiance. "We will take such necessities elsewhere."

"Then you will do so alone!" Palamedes snapped. "I have brought you here. That is, for the moment, as far as I will go. After you have rested, we will plan a course of action. But for now, enough."

"No! We must leave! I do not trust him—"

"This conversation is over!" The knight towered over Flamel was he rose from his position, arms still crossed. "He lives here. That is all that concerns you."

"His actions concern me greatly!"

"SILENCE!"

The door opened, letting in a blast of moisture filled air, and Shakespeare and the twins entered.


End file.
